You're my sun in the night
by MissKaraB
Summary: One shot. Requested by DivaliciousDooL. Randy Orton, is a cold hearted man who can't control his anger, he meets Mara through a twist of fate. Her spirit helps him heal after his wife passed away, though soon the circumstances that brought them together threaten to tear them apart.


I had just come back from my match, it was against Jack Swagger, the little worm who took my place for the World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania.

I was on my way to my locker room, still with Sam on my mind. Ever 2 years after the crash I still can't get over her. People say I am a cold hearted monster now... hell, they are probably correct. Aside from wrestling, she was the only positive light I had in my life, and I had that ripped away from me because of one punk ass kid who decided it was a fucking brilliant idea to get drunk with his friends and go for a joy ride. Of course the kid got a year in prison, if it was up to me, I'd have him rot in jail for the rest of his life to understand my pain. That's what I still feel like, as if I am in prison of my own mind, and I can only be freed by one person... and she's gone.

Half way to my locker room I was stopped by Ted D and Cody R, even though we aren't in a group anymore, we are still 'friends', but I don't really hang out with them anymore, like most of my colleagues.

"Hey man, Cody, John and I were going out for drinks after, wanna come?" Ted asked, sounding hopeful.

"Nah, I have stuff to do.." I didn't, but I don't feel like it.

"Why? You haven't been out with us for two years" Cody said,trying to reason with me.

"Look, I just don't want to go out okay? God.." I complained as I pushed past them. I heard them shouting my name, but I really didn't care, I just wanted to get back to my hotel room and sleep. I was literally outside my locker room when John Cena made an appearance. He's about to try and get me to have drinks with him, he does this every Monday.

"Hey Randy"

"Hey" I answered coldly.

"So.. do you wan-" I cut him off there, like I said... I knew what he was going to ask.

"Do I want to out for drinks with you, Cody and Ted? My answer is no"

"Come on... it's been 2 years.." He said as he looked at me straight in the eye.

"So? I do what I want. And I do _not_ want to go with you"

"It's been 2 years since Sam died... shouldn't you move on? You're becoming really in tolerable"

"I don't give a shit Cena" I was about to walk in, but he stopped me.

"Well I do. You're being such an asshole because your wife died, I get that it was such a terrible time in your life, I really do, but it has been long enough, and you should man the fuck up and try to enjoy one night out" I had enough of him and his bs, we got into a brawl and it took half of the roster to split us up. We got told to go to Vince, like when a kid does something bad and they have to go to the head.

"So.. why were you fighting?" Vince wasn't happy, and his two top guys getting into a fight probably was not helping.

"Cena wanted me to go out after Raw... I didn't want to. So he brought up Sam" I said it so plainly, if he didn't mention her, then we wouldn't be here.

"So.. who started the fight?" He asked, damn Vince, you really know how to sort a problem out.

"He did. I only told him the truth, and he flipped out" Cena responded.

Vince sighed before he said "Randy... I don't want to suspend you, I do understand, but you can't be like this. Just go for a walk and cool down"

"BUT IT WAS HIS FAU- You know what, I think I will... I can't stand the sight of him" I said as I glared at John.

* * *

I packed my stuff up and I parked out side a park. Sam and I loved to just chill in the park on warm summer days, for hours and hours on end. Just enjoying each other's company. I haven't been to one in guess how long... 2 years. It hurts to just be near one, I don't know why I'm here now...

I was walking to what looked like a near by lake when I heard muffled cries. I tried to ignore whoever it was... but for some reason something just clicked in my mind, and I felt like I had to go and see what was happening with whoever it was. The noise was getting closer and closer as I gained distance, with every step I felt more obliged to the person. I could see two figures, a girl and a guy straddling her, I would say they were getting lucky if she wasn't crying. I stormed up to whoever the guy was.

"H-hey! Get off of me asshole!" The guy shouted at me.

"Hell no! When you try to rape defenseless women, you're gonna get your ass kicked" I shouted in his face as I pushed him up against a tree. He kicked me in my leg and un fortunately I stumbled, and that stumble caused him to get away.

I walked up to the girl, she looked so afraid and so vulnerable, I don't know how anyone could try to harm her. She was like an angel... an angel in the night. I must have been staring at her because she was trying to back away, probably thinking I was going to hurt her too.

"Hey.. hey... I'm not going to hurt you.. I, uh, I wanted to check if you was okay.." I don't know why, but I just feel so nervous around her right now. I know I shouldn't be feeling like this, but what matters right now is seeing if she is okay.

"W-Who are y-you?" She asked trying to keep her potential sobs at bay.

"I'm Randy, Randy Orton" I offered her a smile, to show her I was no threat.

"Ohh.. I..I know of you.." She said, trying to avoid my gaze.

"Hey.. do you want to come to my hotel room? To get you cleared up?" I asked, for some reason, I really wanted her to accept my offer, I just feel this weird need of protection over her, like when I first met Sam...

"Uhm..." She looked un easy and un sure, I wouldn't blame her to be honest.

"It's okay, I would never harm you" I said as I got up, I offered a hand out to her, which she did accept. We walked to my car, and I just couldn't keep my eyes off of her, I know I shouldn't be like this, after what just happened to her.

"Hey, uh Randy?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this?" I would tell her because I feel this weird, but good feeling towards her, and because she is probably the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life, and no one like her deserves anything bad to happen to her and upset her. Instead I opted with "You just had something terrible happen to you, I want to make sure you're fine"

"Taking me to your hotel room is making sure I'm fine?" She challenged.

"Yeah... well... I want to make sure no creeps, or that creep tries anything again" I said to her, I could feel my blood boil just picturing those images again,seeing how frightened she was.

"Oh.. okay.." I saw that she had no jacket on and it was pretty cold out here, so I gave her my jacket and she gave me a small smile through her sadness.

"I never-uh- I never asked your name.."

"Oh sorry... I'm Mara"

"Why did you look so afraid when you apologized?" I'm sure it wasn't me... I hope not.

"Oh... no reason"

I didn't push the subject anymore, she has been through enough tonight.

* * *

We got to my room in silence, I really wanted to know what was on her mind, she was just impossible to read, and that made me curious, I just wanted to know about her. I know that sounds creepy, but, you don't know how I feel.

"So.. uh, do you want to get cleaned up?"

"Okay.." She smiled a bigger smile than I have seen since I met her... I just can't get over her beauty, her dark brunette hair shines so brightly, her skin is flawless, it looks so soft. And her lips are small, but they look so soft and smooth, like they were made of a beautiful pink silk, I can only imagine what they feel like.

I had to have been imagining her, because she poked her head around the door. I looked at the time, and she was in there for 5 minutes, no girl takes that quick in a shower, I feel like there's a story behind her, and I'm determined to get her to tell me.

"Randy, I don't have anything to wear.." She looked at the floor and blushed ever so slightly.

"I can get some stuff from on of the divas if you need me to?" I offered, what she was wearing looked tatty and if it hadn't been changed in a while.

"You sure that's okay?"

"Yeah, you look like you're Paige's size, I'll be 5 minutes"

**...**

I got back from Paige's room, she did give me a weird look when I asked, but I just said it was for a friend in need.

"Thank you Randy! These are perfect!" She happily exclaimed and threw her arms around me. "I-uhm-I'm sorry about that..."

"No, it's fine.. when you're done, we can watch movies and order room service.."

"Okay" She gave me a smile, which I happily returned.

**...**

We finished the movie and she was sound asleep on my chest, I carefully moved her onto the pillow, I needed some air, I just needed to breathe, with her, it was like just being near her made me unable to breathe properly. I was going to sit down and just look at the city until I heard some small screams. I ran to her and saw she was having a nightmare.

"No...no..please..Nick...not again...why...what did I do...stop...ow.. Nick...that hurts.." She screamed so loudly and jumped straight into my arms. She buried her head into my neck, crying her eyes out. I tried to comfort her as best as I could. This was new to me, I actually have never comforted a woman before.

"Oh gosh.. I'm so sorry!" She said as pulled away from me.

"Hey..hey it's fine. What was you, uh, dreaming about?"

"Nothing.." She said as she looked away from me and looked at the floor.

"Please...?" I asked as I rubbed her arm slightly.

She sighs and decides to tell me. "Okay so..uhm... since I was 20 years old, I was with this guy, who I thought I really liked. We went on a couple of dates and I just couldn't stop thinking 'was this love?', I mean, everything was going so well, he treated me like a princess, and he said he loved me on numerous occasions. 2 Years into our relationship we decided we should move in together, we got a new place and it was perfect. It was only a year he, Nick, got controlling. It started off as minor things, like keeping me from going out by spending time with him, and slowly cutting off my friends. I don't know how that spread to my family, but it did. After that he started to get abusive... I had no one, so I figured I had to stay with him, because he had everything I had, or I thought I had. He sometimes threatened to go after my family, and I couldn't bare that. That went on for 5 years until tonight. I decided I had to get away, so when he was asleep, I crept out, I didn't really need anything part from the clothes I had... but he found me, he..he hit me a couple of times and then he t-tried to... and that's when you found us, and saved me, I was so scared, he was like a mad man possessed"

"I had no idea... I'm so sorry" I pulled her in for a hug, the poor thing had been through so much in 5 years.

* * *

**A week later...**

I was letting Mara stay at my house, she managed to get in touch with her family, and she decided that she would stay with me for a while. I was so glad when she decided that, selfish I know, but I feel as if I am falling in love with her. We talked everyday while I was on tour, I learnt so much about her, and that she even had 3 tattoos. A feather tattoo and a butterfly one, which represented flying for love. And a music note, which was just a spur of the moment one, since she loved music.

I walked into my place, I heard the TV on the music channel, and there was Mara, singing and dancing away, her goofy dancing was simply... enchanting, the way her hips were swinging side to side, and the way her hair bounced a long with each un coordinated movement. Shortly, the song was over, and Mara turned around, blushing like crazy.

"Uhh Randy... h-how long have you been standing there?"

I couldn't help but smile at her embarrassment. "Oh... long enough" I walked her and embraced her into a hug, a week away from her smell, away from her touch, just away from her was long enough. This just felt so right. Her being in my arms, protecting her from the world. "So.. how have you been?" I asked, while getting some bowls out, I was so hungry.

"Ehh... bored. I have been talking to my family a lot though... they said when I return to them, I should bring you, since you saved me and have taken me in"

"Yeah, that would be fun"

"So... whatcha making?"

"Tomato pasta"

"Yum! Raaaandyyyyyyyy?" She asked with a puppy dog look.

"Yes?" I was suspicious, when anyone does the puppy dog look, it means they want something, 9 times out of ten that is.

"After we eat, can we pleaaaaaase go to the fun fair? I haven't been to one in years, and it's only in town for this weekend" She said, ending with a sweet smile.

"Sure, I haven't bee to one in ages too"

**Outside the fair**

"This will be soo funn!" She was so hyped for it, this has probably the most excited I have seen her.

"But you better be ready to lose!"

Her mouth formed the shape of an O. "Pfft, You haven't got anything on me!"

"We'll see, we'll see..." I said with my famous confident smirk.

"We will Mr Orton, we will.." She responded with a playful glare, I have to admit, she looked kinda sexy doing that.

"Hey look, there's an archery game... clearly I will be best at that" I said to her.

"Mhmmm... sure, I am the champion at this!"

We walked over to the stall that had the game set up, she had a go first, and I had to admit she was pretty good, although when my turn is up, I'll be victorious in it.

"Okay... get ready for the best, because he is right in front of you.." I was about to shoot when she jogged my arm slightly, and I was way off. "You did that on purpose! Couldn't take that you were going to lose, aye?" I laughed.

"Okay, let's both take one serious shot, whoever gets the most points from the one shot wins and decides a dare for the other person, okay?"

I was pretty confident I'd win, so I agreed. "Of course"

She went first and got a pretty good shot, it was my turn, and I...LOST?!

"Well, well, well Mr Orton, what should I decide you do?" She said, matching my smirk from earlier.

"Come on...please?" I tried to get her to reconsider, but that didn't change her mind.

"I want you, to give that guy, a 10 second lap dance"

I didn't want to do it, but I took a deep breath in and went it for it. The guy even tried to touch me up!

"You owe me so much for that! The guy tried to touch me up!" That just seemed to make her crack up into laughter.

"I know!... I saw!" She said in between laughs.

"That's not even fair!" She hugged me, I gladly returned the gesture, and we got back the the rest of the night.

* * *

**Another week later **

"Mara? Mara? Are you in?" I called out and there was nothing. I went into the living room to see a note on the coffee table. It read.

_Hey Randy!_

_I'm sorry I'm not in, I went to the park _

_for some fresh air and to buy some food_

_I won't be too long_

_Love, Mara. _

If only she really loved me.

An hour had past and I was getting worried, I thought I'd go to the park first to see if she was there. I saw her on a bench, talking to some guy. The same guy that tried to rape her, the same abusive ex boyfriend. I thought she didn't love him, clearly she does, but I'm going to get her before it's too late. She may not love me, but I do love and care for her.

"You." I said, looking at Nick, the sick son of a bitch.

"What?" He asked, getting up and silently challenging me.

"Stay away from her" I responded, getting even closer to him.

"Or what?" He questioned, laughing in my face. I was about to hit him when Mara pulled me away.

"Let's go Randy!" I followed but I didn't say anything, I was too pissed about her seeing her _boyfriend_ again.

We got to the house, and that's when everything exploded.

"Are you serious Mara?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, looking puzzled towards my question.

"Are you seriously going to see him again? After what he did to you!? Are you blind? He's going to do the same things again and again!" I shouted while moving away from her.

"I'm not seeing him! How could you even think that? I'm happy now! He came to see me... he followed me... he has been every time you left.."

"Oh, so you're blaming me now?!" I was hurt to think she'd even consider it.

"Of course not! You must be fucking stupid! I don't love him! I love someone else!" She screamed in my face, with tears falling onto her cheeks.

"I-I can't handle you right now... I'm gonna go for a while" I said calmly while walking out to my car.

**Mara's POV**

I sank to the floor, crying my eyes out, how could he think I would blame him, I love him for God's sake! I feel so alone, every time he leaves I feel like there's a part of me missing, and when he comes back, and I look into his eyes, I feel normal, and loved. But of course he doesn't love me, he doesn't even like me now. Thanks to Nick, even when I'm not with him he causes problems for me.

I hear footsteps coming into the room, I don't even want to look at Randy. "R-Randy... I'm sorry" I slowly look up to see the psychotic face of the one and only Nick.

"Darling... it's not Randy" He says, with a sick smile. "You should hush hush for what I'm about to do" I knew what he meant, it wasn't one thing, it was a chain of things that lead on to one another. As he was getting closer I was backing away, getting closer to the beer bottle that was on the coffee table.

"Get away from me Nick, Randy will be back soon" I say, trying to buy me time.

"Please... he will be a while, and who knows... I may leave him a present of your lifeless body sprawled across the room"

"Great joke.." I said, my hand was in reach, I just needed him to get closer so I could hit him and run.

"It's not a joke... it's a promise..." He said as his face got closer to mine, inch by inch.

"Sure..." And that's when I hit him with the bottle, I must have hit him because it smashed into pieces onto his head and caused a big gash on his head, which caused blood to pour out. While he was on the floor trying to get back into the real world I ran into Randy's room, locked it and placed a cabinet in front of the doors. His bedroom was at the front, so I could warn him when he gets back.

* * *

**Randy's POV**

I was going to have a few drinks and take a walk, but knowing how much I upset Mara stopped me, I couldn't make the problem go away like that, I only wanted for her to be safe. I got out of my car to see the door wide open, that's something Mara does not do. I walked in to see everything on the floor, glass smashed, picture frames broken, everything. I was really starting to fear for Mara's safety.

I went upstairs to see if she was there and so far there was nothing, I went to my room to see... Nick strangling her, her hands clawing at his, the air leaving her body, I'd had enough. I lunged for Nick and we were both on the floor. We were both throwing punches at each other, but myself being the stronger one out of the two, I over powered him. I threw him outside and he tripped me up, luckily I pulled him down with me and I started to punch his face over and over. I could see blood pouring from his nose, he looked dizzy so I called 911 and went to check on Mara.

"Hello 911, please state your emergency"

"Uhh.. I-It's my room mate, her ex boyfriend got in.. i-it looks like he got into a fight with her, oh my God, she's not breathing!"

"Sir, please calm down, can you tell us your location?"

I didn't say anything, I just couldn't face it that Mara may be dead.

"Sir? Sir?"

I still didn't say anything, I was to shocked to speak.

"Sir, we have traced your location, an ambulance and police car will be with you shortly.

**...**

I was in the waiting room, she has been in there for an hour, I haven't heard anything yet.. the worst thing is not knowing.

"Excuse me? Mr Orton?" A doctor appeared in front of me, breaking me out of my own thoughts.

"Yes? Is Mara okay? Is she alive?" I couldn't stop the questions from coming out of my mouth, it was impossible.

"She's actually fine, aside from a few visible injuries, and being really weak, she's extremely lucky. With incidents like these, the victims obtain worse injuries"

I was so glad she was fine, I swear, if I ever see that Nick again, I will kill him.

"Can I see her doc?"

"Yes, of course. She's in the room at the end, number 206" He said and went off on his way.

I was at room 206, I braced myself, she could have died, and seeing what he did to her, I don't know what I'll do.

"Mara?" I softly called, she turned her head towards my direction, but flinched when she did.

"H-hey Randy" She gave me a small smile, even through the crap she went through.

"Mara... I'm so so sorry" I felt like a failure to her. I should have been there, if I didn't leave, she would be fine and he wouldn't have gone near her.

"It's okay, he would have got me either way.. but you did save me, and I couldn't ask for anything more" She put her hand on my cheek and looked straight into my eyes.

"I just wish I could have got there earlier, I'm a failure to you.."

"You're not, you never will be..."

I sighed, I had to tell her I love her, she deserves to know. Even though she doesn't and will never love me. "Mara... I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"I love you"

She looked shocked, I knew she didn't love me, but at least I don't regret not telling her.

"I love you too" She answered, while linking our hands together. I couldn't help it anymore, and I leaned over to her and kissed her, it was full of love and nothing more. It was one of the best kisses I have ever experienced.

"Hey Ra- Well, well, well" John walked in, I phoned him after what happened, out friendship had got better after I started to hang out with Mara.

"Yes?" I asked, he pretty much ruined a moment.

"I wanted to see if you and... Mara? Were okay" He stated.

"Yes, we are."

"Great, well let me introduce myself... I'm John" He said as he was shaking Mara's hand.

"Mara" She said with a smile.

"Well, I'm gonna wait outside" He said and left.

"I love you Mara. I really do"

"And I love you too Randy"

I really think I have found the missing part of my heart.

* * *

**What do you think? My first one shot, I hope you like it.**

**Review please.**

**-Kara**


End file.
